Cropping is one of the most frequently performed tasks in photograph processing. Generally, the goal of cropping is to select a sub-region of a given image that is visually more pleasing than the image as a whole, e.g., a sub-region of the image considered well-composed. To select a more visually pleasing sub-region of an image, a user may consider several visual characteristics of the sub-region. However, users who are not familiar with “the rules” of photography, when those rules may be broken, and/or do not know which characteristics to consider for cropping an image, may have difficulty selecting a sub-region that is more visually pleasing than the image as a whole. As a result, a user may select a sub-region that results in a cropping that is not visually pleasing.